1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of displaying wallpaper and an apparatus for displaying wallpaper, and more particularly, to a method of displaying wallpaper and an apparatus for displaying an image that a user wants as a wallpaper by regulating the size and location of the image and the ratio of width to height of the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, methods for displaying a wallpaper are exemplified by a “center setting,” a “checkerboard setting,” or a “stretch setting,” and depending on the degree of resolution of an image and a wallpaper, two different cases should be considered. In the first case, an image for the wallpaper is larger than a wallpaper area, and in the other an image for the wallpaper is smaller than the wallpaper area.
FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C are diagrams illustrating the cases in which an input image is smaller than a wallpaper in a method of displaying a wallpaper according to the conventional art. FIG. 1A is a diagram illustrating the display of the image by center setting, FIG. 1B is a diagram illustrating the display of the image by stretch setting, and FIG. 1C is a diagram illustrating the display of the image by checkerboard setting. According to the center setting, the image is displayed exactly in the center of a wallpaper area while keeping the resolution of the original image, as illustrated in FIG. 1A. According to the stretch setting, the image is displayed after it is enlarged to fit the resolution of the whole wallpaper area regardless of the size and the ratio of width to height of the original image, as illustrated in FIG. 1B. According to the checkerboard setting, the same image is repeated in a checkerboard pattern while keeping the resolution of the original image, as illustrated in FIG. 1C.
FIGS. 2A, 2B, and 2C are diagrams illustrating the cases in which the input image is larger than the wallpaper area in a method of displaying wallpaper according to the conventional art. FIG. 2A is a diagram illustrating the display of the image by center setting, FIG. 2B is a diagram illustrating the display of the image by stretch setting, and FIG. 2C is a diagram illustrating the display of the image by checkerboard setting. According to the center setting, only the center part of the image is displayed on the wallpaper area while keeping the resolution of the original image, as illustrated in FIG. 2A. According to the stretch setting, the image displayed after it is reduced to fit the resolution of the wallpaper area regardless of the size and the ratio of width to height of the original image, as illustrated in FIG. 2B. According to the checkerboard setting, a left upper part of the image is displayed on the wallpaper area while keeping the resolution of the original image, as illustrated in FIG. 2C.
However, the conventional art for displaying a wallpaper has the problem that the image becomes distorted from the difference in the width to height ratios between the image and an apparatus for displaying the wallpaper. In FIGS. 1A and 1C, the images are displayed in the center of the wallpaper area without distortion. However, in FIG. 1B, the image is enlarged to fit the resolution of the wallpaper, resulting in distortion of the image.
In FIG. 2A, although the image is not distorted, a large part of the image is cut out and not displayed, and in FIG. 2B, the image can be seen but is compressed. In FIG. 2C, only an upper left part of the image is displayed.
Accordingly, the conventional art has a problem in that only part of an image selected by a user is displayed or the selected image is distorted.